


Party time

by yutafic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jaemin and Haechan are drunk, M/M, Some 00 liners in kpop are mentioned, They go into a closest and kiss because they find it funny, Underage Drinking, and i oop, but things get out of hand, theyre in high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutafic/pseuds/yutafic
Summary: Haechan and Jaemin go to a party, get drunk, and end up kissing each in the closest because they find it funny.





	Party time

**Author's Note:**

> It’s lowkey kinda bad. I’ll edit it later. Also, it’s underage drinking,  
> So if you’re gonna get mad, just don’t read.

It'd be fine. It'd be fun. That's what Jaemin when they first entered this party. Some rich kid named Felix threw a party, and invited all a lot of people. Jaemin was friends with one of Felix friends, so that's how he got invited. 

They were only in 11th grade, but that didn't stop them from playing beer pong, some sort of shot game, and a contest between the two who could drink the beer faster. 

So now here they are, in a circle full of other people. He recognized a few people from his bio class, Like hyunjin, Seungmin, That Nancy girl, and a few others he forgot the name off.   
He was too drunk to remember. 

He doesn't even know why he's in this circle. Jaemin just dragged him in. So now here they are, that Shuhua girl spinning the bottle. The bottle landed on Jaemin, and everyone laughed. She spun it again, and it landed on Haechan. 

"Okay, now you two get in the closest." Shuhua said with a wide smile. Haechan just nodded, not completely understanding this game. 

The two got shoved in the smallest closest by the group, and now here they are, drunkenly laughing at each other. Hyunjin had said something about staying in here about 7 minutes or something. 

"What are we even supposed to do in here?" Haechan asked, laughing. He looked to Jaemin, who was also laughing. 

"I don't know honestly." Jaemin said. 

"If Mark finds out I'm here, he'll whoop my ass." Haechan said, laughing as he could imagine His older brother getting mad at him for coming to a party, and getting drunk.

"Your brother is hot." Jaemin said. Haechan only cringed at that. 

"Ew." Haechan said with a look of disgust. Jaemin only laughed. 

It got quiet for a minute. Then Jaemin suddenly got an idea. He grabbed Haechan's face, then smashed his lips to his. Haechan didn't know what he was supposed to do. But he did find it funny for some reason. So when Jaemin pulled back, he laughed, which made Jaemin laugh. 

Haechan then grabbed Jaemins face, then leaned in and attached his lips to Jaemins. The two continued to move their lips together, completely forgetting who their even kissing. But it felt nice. 

Jaemin bit down onto Haechan's bottom lip, making Haechan open his mouth. The two fought for dominance for a good 15 seconds. Haechan ended up winning. Haechan explored, completely new to this. 

Haechan pulled away, kissing down Jaemins jawline. Then to his neck, sucking softly, careful not to leave any mark. Jaemin ran his hands through Haechan's hair, as he let out shaky breaths. His legs became wobbly, but he couldn't fall, since there wasn't any space to fall. So he held himself. 

Haechan switched to the other side of Jaemins neck. As he sucked on one spot, he could feel Jaemin shake from that one move. So he continued to tease that specific area, making Jaemin moan out loud. He didn't know a certain spot would make him feel weak. 

Haechan went back to Jaemins lips, kissing him roughly. Jaemin wanted to have his turn of teasing, so he pulled away, and started trailing kisses along Haechan's jawline, going further down till he was at his neck. He sucked, but not hard Enough to leave a bad mark. Only enough to make Haechan weak. 

Haechan lets out shaky breaths, as he held onto Jaemins waist. Jaemin continued to kiss his neck, then he went down to his collarbone, which made made Haechan shiver. Jaemin sucked light, kissing it after. 

Then they pulled apart, and started laughing. 

Right then, the door opened, and they saw Hyunjin, and Shuhua standing there looking disappointed. "You guys are so boring. All you did was laugh." Shuhua said, rolling her eyes. Haechan and Jaemin only laughed, then left the closest. 

Let's say, the next morning was sort of awkward for them to explain what exactly happened. They obviously didn't plan on telling anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write about any ship, just comment. Underrated ships are my favourite to write about. But popular ships are good too!


End file.
